The invention pertains to a switchgear cabinet air-conditioning device with at least one cooling device that contains a cooling device control and an operating device connected thereto.
A switchgear cabinet air-conditioning device of this type is described in DE 196 09 651. This known switchgear cabinet air-conditioning device contains, among other things, a cooling device that is connected to a cooling device control, wherein the cooling device control forms part of a central control unit that is also connected to other cooling components and sensor elements in order to realize an optimized control of the switchgear cabinet air-conditioning device with respect to its degree of efficiency or energy consumption. Current or voltage detectors may also be connected to the central control unit. This control unit makes it possible to realize various monitoring and control functions in order to ensure the most favorable operation of the air-conditioning device for the respective application. However, individual information and a corresponding operating expenditure are required in this type of operation that, in particular, is carried out on-site.
Another switchgear cabinet air-conditioning device with cooling devices and respectively assigned cooling device controls is known from DE 196 15 469 A1. In this case, the cooling device controls are connected to a network with a common bus link via respective interfaces. A personal computer for operating the cooling devices by outputting and inputting corresponding data is also connected to the bus. The respective cooling device controls are arranged in the form of a master/slave configuration in order to realize data exchange, with the cooling device controls requiring a corresponding adaptation and their connection to the network.
The invention is based on the objective of developing a switchgear cabinet air-conditioning device of the initially described type which can be easily installed and provides a high operating convenience.
This objective is attained with the characteristics of claim 1. According to these characteristics, the operating device comprises a server that is assigned to the cooling device control and a network connection, as well as at least one personal computer with an assigned web browser for visualizing the data retrieved from the server, wherein the personal computer is connected via the aforementioned network connection and via a universally accessible network.
The realization of the server that is connected to the cooling device control on one hand and to the universally accessible network on the other hand not only results in a standardized interface and accessibility by means of personal computers that can be arranged at arbitrary locations of the network, but also in a favorable design for transmitting data from the cooling device control and for converting the data for transmission via the network. Additional information that pertains to the cooling device and is stored in the server may be assigned to the data transmitted by the cooling device control in the server. The web browser not only makes it possible to clearly visualize and process the information retrieved from the server by means of a standardized connection to the network, but also to transmit appropriate instructions to the server and to the cooling device control via the server such that remote monitoring, a diagnosis of parameters and an adjustment or change of preset values can, for example, be realized via the internet, intranet, ethernet or a similar network.
In order to achieve a fast data exchange between the server and the cooling device control, the invention proposes that the server be bidirectionally connected to the cooling device control. The connection may, for example, consist of a bus connection on the same chip.
In one embodiment that is advantageous with respect to the design and the operation of the device, the software of the server and the cooling device control are loaded on a common computer that is integrated into the cooling device, wherein the computer contains personal computer components and can be operated as such.
The operating convenience for the user is improved due to the fact that documentation data regarding the design and/or operation of the cooling device are stored in the server. For example, exploded drawings and operating instructions may be stored as documentation data.
In order to easily access the information delivered by the cooling device control, the invention proposes that alarm data, status data, statistics data and temperature data supplied by the cooling device control can be stored in the server. Operating sequences for influencing the operating mode of the cooling device control can also be stored in the server in the form of a program, wherein changes can be made from the personal computer.
The data processing may be realized with the aid of a data processing stage in the server.
The processing and, for example, preselecting of the data can also be realized by providing an evaluation stage for at least partially evaluating and/or pre-processing acquired data in the cooling device control.
Simple operation is also attained due to the fact that the server and/or the cooling device control can be configured via the network by means of the personal computer.
The data transmission can be advantageously realized in such a way that digital data present in the cooling device control are transmitted to the server upon a request by the server.
In one advantageous embodiment for forwarding important data for the respective application, the cooling device control is designed, programmed or programmable in such a way that it automatically delivers to the server data which are recognized as being important based on differentiation criteria that are or can be predetermined in the cooling device control.
The control and monitoring functions are broadened due to the fact that a management device which is based on software is assigned to the server, wherein at least one switchgear cabinet monitoring and control device for acquiring additional status data of the switchgear cabinetxe2x80x94delivered by the cooling device controlxe2x80x94is or can be connected to said management device.
The arrangement may be realized in such a way that the cooling device control is or can be connected to the management device via an assigned switchgear cabinet monitoring and control device.
The cooling device control may be equipped with devices for monitoring the current consumption of the fan and the compressor, the temperature, icing, the cooling performance, high/low pressure and the phase relation. In order to also make it possible to easily monitor and configure the air-conditioning control on-site by maintenance personnel, it would be conceivable to store operating parameters and error messages in the control. The control can be realized with the aid of a conventional interface with control switches, wherein the display is realized on a simple monitor or a 7-segment display. In addition, an interface with a local bus may also be provided.